Marry Me
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: "Blaine Devon Anderson, I am on my knees, in the snow, ruining my pants. I can assure you I am dead serious. Will you marry me? Please?" In which Kurt attempts to apologize and propose to his boyfriend, but of course Blaine chooses to be difficult! There's also some wise Papa Hummel advice. some angst but happy ending :D


**Just a small one-shot on how I imagine the Klaine proposal would go. Warning for angst turning into humour rather quickly...yeah I don't know...**

**I don't own anything! :D If I did there would be no cheating and Blaine would be in college with Kurt. :D**

**Enjoy**

Kurt's not entirely sure how it happened.

One second they're arguing about something or another (he honestly can't remember for the life of him because right now it seems so stupid!) and then the words tumble out of his mouth so fast that Kurt can't stop them:

"Or what Blaine? As soon as I turn my back on you you're going to screw the next available guy?"

Immediately, Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth and began shaking his head, his eyes are burning with the tears threatening to fall.

"No, Blaine I didn't mean – "

But Kurt's not fast enough; Blaine flies straight out the door before he can explain.

And quite possibly out of his life.

And Kurt can't move fast enough to grab him and stop him, and God he really screwed up this time didn't he?

So now he's left crying and using the door frame of his childhood bedroom for support.

This was definitely not how Kurt planned his winter break to be spent.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine, who were finally back as the happy 'Klaine' as the New Directioners liked to call them decided to spend their winter vacation in Lima with the Hummels. After Kurt finally came to his senses (Blaine called it his 'Blackbird moment' while Santana was confident that Kurt was probably just high, because "really Hummel, are you honestly telling me you decided Gel-head was the one for you in a 'Come What May' fantasy?") he and Blaine had decided to officially give it another try when Kurt came to their Regionals performance.

They were now both 20 years old and back together for nearly two years.

Then they came home to Ohio for the holidays, had a fight, and Kurt might have just lost Blaine again, this time for good.

* * *

"Kiddo, you wanna tell me what just happened? I just saw Blaine fly out of here like lightning. Didn't even grab a coat or anything. Didn't think the boy could move that fast!" Burt chuckled trying to get a reaction from his son.

Just more tears…so it was bad then.

"Dad, I messed up. I messed up really bad this time. I was just so frustrated, and you know me, when I get mad I have no filter! And I just…Oh God, he probably hates me right now!"

Kurt sunk down on to the ground and curled up on himself. He rested his arms on his knees and buried his head in them, presumably to cry some more.

Burt Hummel, let out a sigh, straightened his ball cap and sat down next to his son and cautiously placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now kid, I don't know what just happened, but I do know that what you just told me is a load of crap!"

Kurt raised his head and tried his best to glare at the man.

"Dad!"

"Hey, don't give me that!" Burt shrugged, "I don't know what planet you're living on, but here on Earth – hell on any planet or universe – there ain't no possible way for Blaine to hate you."

"Dad, you weren't there, it was a really bad fight."

"Doesn't matter kid. It doesn't matter 'cause he'll still love you. Hell, even when the two of you broke up he was like a lost puppy without you. You're that boy's world, just like he's yours."

"I love him so much, it hurts me that I hurt him like that."

"Yeah, well that's love for you. No pain, no gain. A rose is pretty but it has thorns."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"What? I'm trying to be metaphorical or something. I think I read that in a fortune cookie, sounds good right?"

Kurt let out the lightest laugh, "Yeah, sure Dad."

"Anyways, my point is kid, if you love him you gotta trust him and his love for you, your love for each other. How else are you supposed to have a relationship? Even after the two of you were on a break, Blaine let you date because he believed in your love for him. He came around for Friday night dinners and took me to my doctor's appointments. Blaine waited for you to come back to him because he knew the two of you are soul mates. So do I. He had faith in your guys' love; don't you owe him that too?"

As Kurt listened to his dad, a new sense of determination filled him.

"Thanks Dad." He said before he got up to go search for his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure the next time you walk through my front door you bring back my future son-in-law. Guy can be oblivious from time to time but I like him, he's a part of this family."

* * *

"There you are!"

It didn't take nearly as long as Kurt thought it would to find his boyfriend. After finding that he didn't take a car, there were only so many places he could go. As it turned out he ended up at the park.

There he was, simply swaying back and forth on the swing, looking straight ahead, like Kurt wasn't even there.

"You must be freezing, why couldn't you have at least taken a coat with you? God, what if you had gotten hypothermia or something Blaine?" Kurt began fussing and bundled him up in a coat and scarf and tried to force his hands into the gloves but his boyfriend was making it all rather difficult.

Blaine still had yet to speak.

Sitting in the swing next to him, Kurt decided to start the conversation.

"Listen, Blaine, what I said before, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, and you have every right to be mad at me. You do! Because I – "

"Do you want to break up?"

It's the first words out of Blaine's mouth since Kurt found him. He's not facing Kurt who's next to him, instead staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of his eye, in the dim of the streetlights Kurt can see that Blaine's eyes are red-rimmed. So he did make his boyfriend cry.

"What? NO! Blaine, how can you even think – "

"Because, see I've been sitting here and thinking for a while. And, maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Blaine…" Kurt has to put a stop to this, otherwise, well otherwise the unthinkable happens and Kurt can't through that again he just can't!

"And all I can think is that what's the point of a relationship if you don't trust me? No, Kurt just listen to me," Blaine continues cutting off Kurt's spluttering noises, "I know you love me, I know you do. But clearly, you don't love me enough. You still don't trust me. You may have forgiven me but you don't trust me. I know I screwed us up big time Kurt. And I did my penance; I spent almost a year in my own personal hell because of it. And yes I am truly sorry for what I did, but I think it made us stronger, because I thought if our love could survive that then maybe it was the love for all ages. Or at least that's what I thought. Because, it's been over two years and you still don't trust me. How can you even think for a second that I would do that to you? I love you so much, and you think…Trust is the cornerstone of every relationship. Friendships are built on it and love blossoms from friendship. I know I screwed up, but I deserve a relationship where I'm loved right? And how can you truly love me if you can't even trust me properly?"

His voice cracks at the end and he's finally looking straight at Kurt.

Kurt's pretty sure Blaine's face mirrors his exactly. With his eyes glistening with tears that are threatening to spill. Except Kurt's face is probably also blotchy from all the crying he's been doing these past few hours.

"You do deserve that Blaine, of course you do. I swear to you I am over what happened to us. It did make us better; we were getting better at communication and everything! Baby, I am so sorry I made you feel like I don't love you or trust you. I swear I do! You know how I am, it's like half the time my mouth isn't connected to my brain. Remember that time when I thought Cooper was actually hotter than you? It's like that! Only worse! Baby, please look at me."

Kurt's grabbing Blaine's face and moving in front of him in the snow, trying to get the other man to look at him. Blaine just keeps shaking his head.

"But doesn't that make it worse? That means you're still subconsciously thinking about it, and Kurt, I can't…how am I supposed to be in a relationship when I'm scared that you'll bring it up again. I think I'd break if you did, I love you so much and you – "

"I love you too!" Kurt's on his knees now, pleading with Blaine, "You have to believe me when I say that. I love you so much. I want to say that I would never say it again, but clearly as we both found out today, I don't think straight when I'm angry. Like you when you're drunk!"

That got the tiniest chuckle out of Blaine.

"Sweetheart, what can I do to make you believe that I love you and trust you?"

Kurt was desperate, he had already lost Blaine once (and even then not really) he couldn't do it again for real this time. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly.

"Marry me."

Once again the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them; Kurt really thinks he should consult his doctor about his apparent lack of filter. In the light he can see Blaine's eyes widen to an owlish size.

"What?"

"Marry me. Marriage is the ultimate form of trust, so marry me!"

"Kurt, we just had a major argument a few hours ago, you can't be serious right now."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I am on my knees, in the snow, ruining my pants. I can assure you I am dead serious. Will you marry me? Please?"

"Kurt…" But it doesn't matter because Kurt can see the spark of amusement in Blaine's eyes, Kurt's going win this.

"Don't Kurt me! Give me one good reason why you won't say yes. I love you! And unless I missed something, you love me!" Blaine nods at this, "I have the utmost faith and trust in you! In us! I know you won't cheat, and we both know we're soul mates. So why the hell aren't you saying yes?"

Kurt is fully prepared to bitch-glare at Blaine until he gets a yes.

"This can't be how you imagined our proposal going. This can't be traditional."

"Blaine, you told me you wanted to date me after I sang a song to a dead bird. We sang a break up song after we got together and a couple's song just before we broke up. You gave me a promise ring out of gum wrappers. You told me you loved me over coffee – while I was still drinking mine!" Kurt said deadpanned, "I am currently on my knees in the snow asking you to marry me. Christmas time has always been a special time for us, all we're missing is our duet. Darling, I assure you this is probably the most traditional thing we've done and will probably ever do."

"You don't even have a ring for me!"

But Kurt can see Blaine's eyes sparkling from happiness, he's so close.

"Now you're just grasping at straws!"

Glancing around them Kurt finds a patch of dead grass and grabs a few blades and motions for Blaine to hold out his hand. Once he does so, Kurt wraps and ties the blades around his ring finger, watching Blaine's face struggling to keep the laughter in.

"Oh shut up! There, that should work until we go home and I can make you a proper engagement ring out of gum wrappers," Kurt rolls his eyes as he finishes tying the knot, "Now, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine remains quiet, but his eyes are happy.

"Now what? I am on my knees, gave you a ring and you still aren't talking?"

"Well, I mean you did tell me to shut up," Blaine smirks, clearly amused with all this by now.

"Blaine!" Kurt groans exasperated. He loves this man, he does, but sometimes he has the maturity of a five year old.

"Fine! You may speak! Once again, will you marr – oomf!"

One second Kurt proposing for quite possibly the millionth time, the next Blaine has him tackled to the ground, attacking his face with kisses.

"God, I love you so much!" Blaine growls as he kisses Kurt hard on the mouth again.

"So, can I take that as a yes then?" Kurt says rather breathlessly underneath his boyfriend (fiancé?) as his fingers curl through Blaine's hair.

Blaine kisses him on the cheek again and rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Was there ever any real doubt?"

"Well a confirmation would be rather nice. I mean I have asked about a hundred times! It's the least you ca – "

Once again Blaine cuts him off with kisses.

"I love you" Blaine says as he rolls to the side, still holding Kurt in his arms, "Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will marry you. We're engaged."

This time Kurt goes in for the kiss.

* * *

After a few minutes of kissing and laughing and rolling in the snow and just being plain happy, they settle down. Kurt's in Blaine's arms staring lovingly at his fiancé (Fiancé!) with Blaine staring back.

"You know it's a good thing you said yes, my dad insisted that I bring back his future son-in-law. He'll be happy to know we sped up the process a bit!"

"Oh so that's why you proposed! Because your dad wanted you to!" Blaine teased

"You jerk!" Kurt playfully slaps his arm, "I love you! Clearly I'm deranged!"

"Are you backing out of your word Hummel?"

"Don't be ridiculous Anderson, us Hummel men always keep our word!"

"Good, because you proposed. I have a grass ring on my finger to prove it! I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever now, nothing you can do about it!" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer to his body.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Promise?"

"Always."

**And there you have it! Sorry for a cheesy ending, I can't help myself! Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you did!**

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
